Taion
by Keiren
Summary: Seto finds out that nobody is going to let him miss christmas anymore! the fanfic is better i promise! Rating could change in later chapters.
1. Prolouge

Taion

(Disclaimer: I don't own the song that ppl might associate with this title! Oh! Or the show that I'm writing about!)

Looking up at the cold gray sky, Seto sighed and shook his head. It was going to be a long and cold day. The sky looked like it was going to let the snow fall from its grasp and make his life even more miserable. He hated the snow, it always reminded him of that day when he found his brother…in that car accident. He felt the pain begin to show again and looked away not wanting anyone to see the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes.

_Seto decided to walk home that day, it was nice and cold and he was going to stop by the store before he got home so he could pick Mokuba up a present and have it wrapped for Christmas. He walked down the street and looked up, it was going snow again and he had a feeling that it as also going to ice the streets over again. There was a crash sound coming from up the street and he saw people running to what was beginning to look like a crash site. He walked up and threw the throng of people he saw the first two numbers on the license plate before someone walked in to his line of view. _

_He felt all the blood rush from his face and dropped the bag as he ran forward and pushed people out of the way. Shoving his way to the middle where there was two cars. The limo was smashed completely; there would be no salvaging it. A truck had smashed to two cars together and the front of the truck was smoking. Seto felt his body move but it was as if he was watching himself move. He yanked the door open to the limo and looked in side the dark crumpled car. He couldn't see anything except a small hand laying out on the floor of the car he felt the fear and tears well inside of him._

"_MOKUBA!" Seto yelled knowing full well that there would be no reply from the dead boy lying in the car. He saw the small box clutched in the dead hand and grabbed it as someone pulled him away from the burning wreck. He watched with horrified eyes as the car blew to pieces. His little brother along with it. _

_He sat looking at the crash sight without comprehending that his brother was dead. He couldn't be dead he would be at home playing his video games. But when some one smacked him lightly on the cheek one thing became clear to him._

_He was alone in the world again; the one person who loved him was gone._

Seto sat in the café across the street and sipped at his coffee never taking his eyes off the site where he last saw his brother. The explosion was so bad that there were no bodies to recover from the sight. So at the funeral all that was buried as an empty casket. And in so there was no reason for Seto to visit the gravesite. Mokuba wouldn't be there and there was no point in talking to air.

People walked past the site, every now and then there would be a kid or a person who would either leave cards or presents. All of them knowing of how the youngest member of the Kaiba family had been killed on Christmas day and that there would no longer be any Christmas for the older brother.

"Seto?" Seto was startled from his thoughts by a soft voice. He hid his surprise and looked at the person who was intruding on his thoughts. It was Muto, he sighed and finished his coffee and stood up.

"Make it fast Muto I have to leave." Seto said. His voice was like the ice out side, cold and unforgiving.

"I'm having a Christmas party tomorrow and I would like it if you came." Yugi said. He handed Seto an invitation and looked at him with expectant eyes.

"We'll see." Was all Seto said before he left.

"Don't worry, you don't need him to come to the party." Yugi leaned back in to Yami's embrace as the man walked up behind him.

Yugi watched as Seto picked up the gifts left at his brothers crash site and dropped them in to a donation bin right next to the store in front of the site.

"There might be no more Christmas for him but at least he's trying to give others a nice Christmas." Yugi whispered.

"Hey moneybags!" Seto looked up dully at Jounouchi. The blond was after another fight again but he knew that Jou wouldn't start one, not this day. "Are you going to come to the party that Yugi is throwing?"

Seto put his book down on his backpack and sighed. "Why do you have to bug me every Christmas?" He asked.

"Because all you do is sit at home and stare at a fire thinking of Mokuba and how you couldn't save him right?" Jou asked, Seto stared at Jou; he felt the shock registering inside him but didn't let it show. How could this blond fleabag mutt know exactly what he does every Christmas? Seto just glared at Jou before he got up and walked out of the class room and down the hall, dodging everybody till he made it outside and quickly walked off the school grounds and down the street trying to escape those all knowing warm honey colored eyes.

"You never have any one drive you anywhere on Christmas and you refuse to go near any car as well." Jou's voice was following as he was doing his best to lose the blond in the crowds. "An you still have that little blue box that you-"

Seto spun around on him so fast it had Jou slammed up against the wall; murder gleamed in Seto's eyes making Jou shudder knowing that he had gone to far.

"What do you want from me?" Seto snarled. "Money?"

Jou scowled and shoved Seto away from him; the anger that flared in Jou's eyes caught him off guard. Jou walked off a little and it looked like he was mumbling to himself or… yelling at him self.

"This isn't goin to work! He doesn't get it!" Jou hissed.

_It has to work! I can't stand seeing him like this every Christmas!_

"What do you want me to do? I mention the little blue box and I nearly get killed!" Jou yelled.

"How did you know about that box?" Seto's voice came from behind him and scared Jou making him jump. A small smile spread across Seto's lips.

_LOOK! Did you see it! He smiled! That was the first time in forever! _

But as soon as it appeared it disappeared.

"You… you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Jou said, and turned to walk away. He got maybe four steps before Seto reached out and stopped him.

"Wait. I need to know." Seto said.

_Tell him! I want to see him smile again! He has to know that I haven't left him and that I'm still here that he isn't alone in the world!_

"Let's go some where quiet." Jou said with a small smile.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter one**

Jou looked out the window and up the street as they walked up to what was to be Seto's mansion. He looked around the courtyard and shook his head, too much money.

"Are you coming?" Seto's voice seemed far away and when Jou looked up he realized that he had stopped walking and was far behind Seto who was no standing on the steps of his house. No…not house, no normal human could live in something so big. It was a castle in the modern terms.

He ran up the steps and followed Seto into the house and looked at the maids and butler who greeted them. Seto was telling the maids what to do but as the butler waited for his master to turn to him, he glared at Jou.

Jou glared back and stuck his tongue out at the old man but when he noticed Seto looking at him he quickly straighten himself out and looked at the maid who was made to tend to him.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't stick you're tongue out at my house staff." Seto said curtly.

Jou glared back at the man who was smiling at him evilly and then pulled and indifferent mask on then looked at Seto. "He started it and I would appreciate it if you would hire the kinda people that can work with out embarrassing their bosses." Jou said before he let the maid lead him down the hall.

Jou followed the maid up the two flights of stairs that was the first floor and in to a small room off the end of the long hall that held at least eight rooms. He had to count the doors when he walked in to the long hall.

"Please wait in here sir. Master Kaiba should be with you shortly." The girl said before she fed the great fire and left the room. Jou had to take off his coat because the room was already too warm to wear one and let it sit on the arm of the chair.

Seto walked into the room to see Jou messing with the fire, he was feeding the fire and watching the flames while talking to himself.

"I hope you're not a pyro. I would like to keep my house." Seto said. Jou stood up fast and spun around almost losing his balance and falling over much to Seto's amusement. Seto sat down and motioned for Jou to do the same on the chair that his jacket rested on.

Jou sat down and looked to the side. He was muttering to himself and then when he was done he looked back at Seto.

"Well?" Seto asked. He wanted to know how he found out about the things he did and that he was still holding the little blue box he pried from his brother's lifeless hand.

"You're brother has been staying with me for a while now." Jou said. Seto's scowl came back.

"Don't mess with me mutt." Seto said. His voice low and dark.

"I'm not! He's been with me for a while now and I can't get him to go away. He wants you to smile again!" Jou yelled pushing himself up from his seat.

Seto's scowl got deeper, if that was possible. " You want me to believe that my brother, who has been dead for years is here with you?" Seto asked. Jou nodded, he looked at Seto hopeful.

Maybe you got through to him? 

Jou looked to his side and smiled at the air next to him and shook his head.

_Tell him about what's in the little blue box. Tell him about the silver necklace that I bought him with the last of my allowance; it's in his right coat pocket. He always keeps it with him. _

"I know what's in that little box in your pocket. Mokuba bought you a silver necklace, and you wouldn't know this because you refuse to open the box." Jou said. Seto's scowl lightened for a minute as he placed his hand over the spot where the box was. "Mokuba bought it with the last of the allowance that he had left."

Seto looked at the spot next to Jou where the blond thought he saw Seto's little brother.

_Tell him that I want him to go to that party Yugi is hosting. That I want him to have fun tomorrow because Christmas is only 3 days away._

"He wants you to go to that party that-" Seto cut him off when he stood from the chair faster than the blond could blink.

" I knew it." He snarled. "This was one of your stupid tricks. But this is low even for you Mutt. I didn't know that you and that midget was so desperate for me to come to that party that you would use my brother as a scapegoat and tell me he wants me to go."

Jou backed away from the advancing man and hit the door when he couldn't go any farther. "You…What?"

"Get out." Seto snarled.

"You are an idiot!" Jou said as he was thrown out in to the hall. "Why would I do that?!"

"I don't know and I don't care, get out of my sight!" Seto said as he picked Jou up from the floor and shoved him hard down the hall. Jou stumbled in to a table and cried out when his hip struck the corner of the table. He picked himself up and turned to Seto.

"He's here! I'm not trying to pressure into anything! He wanted you to go and asked me to tell you!" Jou said as he backed away from Seto who was still trying to kill him with every table in that hall.

"Get out!"

Jou stumbled out side and heard the door slam and lock behind him. He faced the door and glared at it hard.

_It almost worked? I'm sorry Jou, wait here I'll get him to believe. _

Jou waited and that same door that was locked swung open and a bewildered Seto stood at the door.

"See?" Jou asked.

"Do I need to call the police?" Seto asked. He began to walk away wanting only to get away from him. Jou stormed in after him and turned down the same hall that Seto took. He grabbed Seto's hand and shoved it in the place that was right behind him.

"He's here! That window is open making the air cold but this space in the corner of the hall is warm right?" Jou asked. What Jou didn't see was the backhand that struck his face. The blond stumbled back and looked at Seto in shock.

"Get out." Seto repeated.

"I am, who would want to live here? No wonder Mokuba was out that day. Maybe he wanted to get away from a moody tyrant like you?!" Jou yelled and ran out of the house.

Seto stared at the area where Jou was and for a moment he thought he saw Mokuba standing here glaring at him.

_I'm sorry Jou. I didn't know he was going to hurt you._

Jou smiled at Mokuba and sat down on a bench at an empty park. He picked up a ball of snow and held it to his cheek.

"I can't get through to him Mokuba." Jou said. "And I can't keep this up any more, I've got my own problems."

_I know and I'm sorry I can't help you. I would if I could. _

Seto looked around the room. Yugi had invited many people, but of all the people there he didn't see the blond.

"I hope you are enjoying yourself Seto." Yugi came up to him and offered him a drink and Seto took it. He nodded to Yugi's question and turned when he heard someone walk up behind him.

It was Jou; the mutt looked a little worse for ware and was out of breath.

"Sorry Yugi, My dad needed me to stay a little late for some extra work at the house." Jou said. Seto noticed that there were bruises beginning on Jou's neck and arms.

"It's alright don't worry about it." Yugi gave him and sad smile and walked away.

"Well its nice to see that you actually came to the party. Mokuba's happy, he can't get that goofy grin off his face." Jou said and leaned against the wall next to him. His vision was beginning to blur and he couldn't hold himself up any more.

The last thing he remembered was Seto standing over him and the world going dark.


End file.
